The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for affixing an adhesive-backed label onto a compact disk (CD). In particular, it relates to a kit conveniently maintaining all necessary CD label applicator components, along with a method of use thereof.
A CD is a highly popular medium used to record and store data for a variety of different applications, including documents, spreadsheets, music, programs, etc. When CD technology was first introduced, only source manufacturers could program individual CDs, and typically did so on a mass production basis. Once formatted with the desired data, the CDs were provided to consumers with some form of printed identification information on an outer surface thereof. Because the CDs were mass produced, it was economically feasible, and from a marketing standpoint highly desirable, to imprint highly stylized identification information into the CD""s surface. While this practice is still followed today, more recently consumers have been afforded the ability to xe2x80x9cburnxe2x80x9d their own CDs. That is to say, it is now possible for a consumer to record desired data onto an otherwise xe2x80x9cblankxe2x80x9d CD. Once programmed, the user will almost certainly desire to provide some form of identification information at an outer surface of the CD. Unlike mass produced, programmed CDs, a consumer cannot readily imprint identification information into the CD""s outer surface.
The most readily accepted technique for providing reference information on a user-formatted CD is via application of an appropriately sized label. In general terms, these labels are adhesive-backed, and are pre-cut to a size corresponding with an outer surface area of a xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d CD. Thus, the label is cut in the shape of a ring, providing a central hole corresponding in size with the CD center hole.
As might be expected, proper alignment of the label onto the CD is highly important. A misregistered label may lead to improper operation of the CD within a disk drive, for example, due to the CD being unbalanced. As a result, efforts have been made to provide a CD labeling device for properly aligning and subsequently applying the label. These devices are typically relatively large, and thus are not conducive to convenient transport and storage by the user. In addition, some CD label applicator devices include multiple components, one or more of which can easily be misplaced. Additionally, prior art CD label applicators, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,001 and 5,951,819, operate on the principle of maintaining the label and the CD in a planar relationship during a label application operation. While viable, these techniques fail to account for the fact that air may become entrapped between the label and the CD surface, possibly leading to formation of a crease or other defect in the so-applied label. This crease or other defect may lead to operation concerns when using the CD within a disk drive.
An additional concern relates to the fact the CD label application device and the unprinted labels are typically sold and maintained separate from one another. As a point of reference, prior to actual application to the CD, consumers desire the ability to print descriptive information onto the label, via an appropriate printer, such as an inkjet or laser printer. To satisfy this demand, unprinted CD labels are typically provided to consumers on 8xc2xdxc3x9711 inch sheets. Each sheet includes an adhesive-backed label layer and a release liner layer. Due to the size of the sheet, two labels are pattern-cut into the label layer. A software package accompanies the label sheets, and allows the user, via interface with a personal computer otherwise controlling printer operation, to prepare the desired label displays/identification information. The label(s) is then printed, and then peeled off of the release liner. Finally, the so-prepared label is then applied to the CD.
Due to the large size of xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d CD label sheets, it is virtually impossible to conveniently package unprinted label sheets in combination with an appropriate label applicator. As such, users are required to separately purchase and store the label sheets, related software, and label application device. Unfortunately, a user may not have one or more of these components with them immediately following programming of a new CD. At some later point in time, the user may then forget exactly what data has been stored on the CD, rendering proper identification more difficult. Further, users often desire to handwrite additional identification information onto the applied label. In this regard, only certain types of inks will not readily smudge when applied to the label material. Unfortunately, an appropriate pen/marker may not be available to the user at the time of label application. Notably, currently available label applicators do not allow for convenient mounting or packaging of an appropriate writing utensil to the device.
The recording of data onto blank CDs by individual users is a highly prevalent activity. In this regard, these users almost always desire to apply an identification label to the prepared CD. Unfortunately, existing CD label applicators cannot be conveniently transported, and do not include blank labels, due in large part to the standard label sheet size. Therefore, a need exists for a conveniently sized, CD label applicator kit that promotes consistent label application, maintains all applicator tools in a single enclosure, as well as other auxiliary components such as blank labels and an appropriate writing utensil.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a CD label applicator kit including a case, a support device, and an applicator tool. The case includes a base and an associated cover. The cover includes an outer wall and a label plate. The label plate is positioned opposite the outer wall in a spaced relationship, and forms an opening. The support device includes an alignment post, a hub, and a spring. The alignment post is affixed to the outer wall and extends outwardly through the opening beyond the label plate. In this regard, the alignment post is configured to be receivable within a center hole of a CD. The hub is slidably disposed about the alignment post and defines a disk-receiving surface. The spring biases the hub to a raised position in which the disk-receiving surface is above the label plate. Finally, the applicator tool forms a central passage sized for selective placement about the alignment post. With this configuration, the kit provides an initial label application state and a final label application state. In the initial label application state, the hub is in the raised position and the applicator tool is assembled over the disk-receiving surface such that the central passage otherwise formed by the applicator tool is positioned about the alignment post. The kit is transitioned from the initial label application state to the final label application state by applying a force on the applicator tool. The applicator tool, in turn, directs the hub downwardly such that the disk-receiving surface is substantially level with the label plate.
During use, then, the applicator tool is disassembled from the alignment post, and a label is coaxially placed over the alignment post and onto the label plate. In this regard, an adhesive side of the label is faced opposite the label plate. A CD is then coaxially positioned about the alignment post, with the side of the CD to receive the label resting against the disk-receiving surface of the hub. Finally, the applicator tool is assembled over the disk-receiving surface to the initial label application state. Subsequently, a downward force is placed on the applicator tool, thereby directing the hub, and thus the CD, downwardly, such that the disk-receiving surface is substantially level with the label plate. In this final label application state, the CD contacts the adhesive side of the label, thereby applying the label to the CD. In one preferred embodiment, the kit further includes a pack of label sheets stored within the base. In another preferred embodiment, the kit further includes a writing utensil selectively secured to the cover.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of applying a label to a CD. The method includes providing an applicator kit including a cover and a support device. The cover includes an outer wall and a label plate opposite the outer wall and forming an opening. The support device includes an alignment post extending from the outer wall through the opening, a hub slidably disposed about the alignment post, and a spring biasing the hub to a raised position. In this regard, the label plate deflects upwardly away from the outer wall at the opening. A label is placed about the hub and onto the label plate. A CD is then placed about the alignment post and onto the hub. Finally, the CD and the hub are forced toward the label plate. Due to the deflected nature of the label plate, initial contact between the CD and the label occurs at respective inner diameters thereof. With further forced movement of the CD and hub toward the label plate, the surface area interface between the CD and the label increased laterally outwardly until the label is entirely adhered to the CD. In this way, any air otherwise existing between the label and the CD is forced outwardly, such that upon final application, no air bubbles or creases are formed in the label.